puppetfandomcom-20200222-history
The Muppets at Walt Disney World
The Muppets at Walt Disney World premiered on NBC on May 6, 1990 as an episode of The Magical World of Disney. It was part of an awareness campaign to promote the planned merger of The Jim Henson Company with The Walt Disney Company. In this one-hour special, the Muppets visit Kermit's hometown of Paradise Swamp, Florida for the annual Frog Festival and Bug Fry. Once there, they discover Walt Disney World on the other side of the swamp. After a run-in with Quentin Fitzwaller, an irate, bumbling security guard played by Charles Grodin, the group splits up to explore the wonders of the theme parks and resort complex. Highlights include: *Quentin and Rizzo the Rat try to find the rest of the Muppets all over the park *Beauregard forces Miss Piggy to accompany him on a variety of thrill rides, including Star Tours, Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, and the Mad Tea Party. *Rowlf the Dog performs "live from the detention hall of the Disney World Pet Care Center" with other Muppet dogs (including Baskerville the Hound, Foo-Foo, and Sprocket), singing "I'm Doggin' It". *Fozzie Bear, who brings his mother Emily along for the trip, performs a comedy routine on a Frontierland street corner to get some cash. *While at the swamp, a bucket falls onto Beaker's head, and Beaker's head gets stuck inside the bucket, only briefly coming off and then back on. Later, Bunsen decorates the bucket with a wig and sunglasses. *Statler and Waldorf take a ride on a horse-drawn trolley down Main Street, U.S.A. and serenade a female passenger. *Gonzo and his sweetheart Camilla the Chicken visit the Disney World laundry facilities. *Scooter and Bean Bunny play around the leaping fountains at EPCOT Center's Journey Into Imagination pavillion. *Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem, accompanied for the first and only time by Clifford, perform in costumes from different countries at EPCOT Center's World Showcase singing "Rockin' All Around the World". *Raven-Symoné sings "The Rainbow Connection" to cheer up Kermit. *The cast gathers at the Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular, where Miss Piggy and Kermit are picked to perform in the stage show. *The entire Muppet gang meets Mickey Mouse in his executive office. Songs *"Knee Deep" *"Rockin' All Around the World" *"Who's Your Lady Friend?" *"I'm Doggin' It" *"The Rainbow Connection" *"Love in a Laundromat" *"We're Not Gonna Stop" Cast Muppets (speaking) ''' Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Camilla the Chicken, Ma Bear, Rizzo the Rat, Beauregard, Dr. Teeth, Animal, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Clifford, Bean Bunny, Scooter, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Statler & Waldorf, Rowlf the Dog, Link Hogthrob, Frogs, The Swedish Chef '''Background Muppets (non-speaking) Sprocket, Foo-Foo, Baskerville the Hound, Afghan Hound, Ace Yu, Laughing Boy, Bugsy Them, Mad Dog, Rufus the Dog, Lyle the Dog, Dogs, Luncheon Counter Monster, Tug Monster, Bill the Frog, Gil the Frog, Jill the Frog, Mrs. Appleby, Rats, Lips Muppet Performers *Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Waldorf, Link Hogthrob *Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, Animal *Jerry Nelson as Robin the Frog, Emily Bear, Floyd Pepper, Camilla the Chicken, Frogs *Richard Hunt as Beaker, Janice, Scooter, Statler, Frog *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beauregard, Zoot, Frog *Steve Whitmire as Rizzo the Rat, Lips, Bean Bunny, Frog *Kevin Clash as Clifford, Alligator, and Frogs *David Rudman as Frog *Camille Bonora as Frog *Rickey Boyd *Rick Lyon Special Guests *Charles Grodin as Quentin Fitzwaller *Raven-Symoné as herself *Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse (voice, uncredited) Credits :Executive Producer: Jim Henson :Producers: Diana Birkenfield and Martin G. Baker :Director: Peter Harris :Writer: Jerry Juhl :"Rockin' All Around The World", "I'm Doggin' It", "Love In A Laundromat", "More More More" songs written by Mark Radice :Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli :Muppet Workshop: Joann Green, Mark Zeszotek, Henri Ewaskio, Larry Jameson :Costume Design: Polly Smith, Stephen Rotondaro Category:Muppet Specials